Polandball (character)
Republic of Polandball |nativename = Rzeczpospolita Polskakuli |image1 = Poland card.png |government = Parliamentary republic |personality = Friendly and helpful, often naive and ambitious |capital = Warsawball |language = Polish |affiliation = EUball |religion = Roman Catholicism |friends = Best friend Lithuaniaball Brothers Grandfather Estoniaball USAball Employer Canadaball NATOball Italyball Vaticanball Franceball Niemcyball (sometimes) Bulgariaball Serbiaball Croatiaball Romaniaball Russiaball (sometimes) Ukraineball (2012) Austriaball (sometimes)|enemies = Niemcyball (sometimes) Ukraineball (WOŁYŃ!!!) Soviet Unionball Faceblock ISISball Russiaball (sometimes) Austriaball (sometimes) |likes = Vodka drinkings with Russiaball and Serbiaball, being controversial, convervatism, horse riding, Vaticanball, pierogi, sausages, mishmash, produce weapons, driving armored vechicles and futuristic tanks, feeling important, dreams about strong Poland, investors, John Paul II, Robert Lewandowski, "The Witcher" series, disco polo|hates = Partitions, Gays, POOR KURWA WHICH WANT TO STEAL SEA|founded = 1989|onlypredecessor = People's Republic of Polandball|predicon = Poland|intospace = No (except this guy)|food = Pierogi|bork = Kurwa Kurwa|status = Attempting into space|predecessor = People's Republic of Polandball}} Polandball is the original protagonist of Polandball. He can't get anything in space according to the meme, even though there was a Polish cosmonaut, Miroslaw Hermaszewski. Poland is the country where vodka was invented. This character is often portrayed as a naive countryball often bullied by his neighbours for partitions or annexations. Usually, he's a plumber for United Kingdom, based on the fact that many Poles live in Great Britain. Both Germanyball and Russiaball sometimes see Polandball as a possible expansion territory. Polandball likes USAball and other Allies (except the Soviet Unionball) for help during WWII against Nazis. Due to being upside-down, its flag would now result the same as Indonesiaball and Monacoball. The solution is to draw Indonesia with an Asian hat or songkok and Monaco with either sunglasses. Coverage In Match vs. Polandball, he’s the primary antagonist. He gets scanned by Match, angering him (a side-effect). He becomes a Pac-Man, capturing and flinging MP, who was saved by Pencil. He calls in Germanyball as a new ally. He becomes a stone, but gets melted by Firey, who gets extinguished by Polandball Liquid. During Middle Ages, it participated in the crusades by Teutonic Orderball against Norse and Novgorodian pagans. In the 14th century, Poland is one of the few countries that is not affected by the black death. When in 1569 Poland finally reached a personal union with the Grand Duchy of Lithuaniaball since a century of tentatives, a new country born: the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealthball became the most powerful East European country. Nicolaus Copernicus, the discovered of the eliocentric theory, was a citizen of Poland-Lithuaniaball. Due to Papal Statesball thinking that the Earth was the center of the Universe, the theory took time to became finally official. The Commonwealth conquered the Baltic territory, inhabited mainly by Livonian Orderball, and won against Ottomanball in 1699 in the Polish-Ottoman War. This war, unfortunately, weakened the country and during 1720s the Polish Succession War make the situation even more difficult. The result was the first Partition of Poland, in 1772, and the second Partition, in 1794, where Austrian Empireball, Russian Empireball and Kingdom of Prussiaball got all the territory formerly part of Poland-Lithuaniaball. In 1806, Napoleonic Franceball started invading Kingdom of Prussiaball and created Duchy of Warsawball as a puppet for getting help to spread the Revolution. But this lasted just for eight years after which Poland was given to Russian Empireball. In 1914, World War I started and German Empireball fought Russian Empireball. In this mode, Congress Polandball stopped being a Russian puppet and became a German puppet for a couple of years, until Second Polish Republicball was constituited thanks to the Paris Peace Conference. Soviet Unionball decided to retake the Polish land after World War I, causing the Polish-Soviet War. This war quickly ended with the defeat of Russians (that got Ukrainian SSRball as additional land) and the victory of Poles. But in 1933, Weimar Republicball fell into Nazi Germanyball (famous for his anti-semitic actions) that decided to invade in 1939 Second Polish Republicball and the Free City of Danzigball to retake the land lost during World War I. This is known as World War II. In 1945, the World War II ended and People's Republic of Polandball was created, a Soviet satellite in Eastern Europe. In 1978, a Pole, Karol Wojtyla, was elected as Pope as Pope John Paul II. After Cold War end in 1989, Polandball stopped being communist and eventually joined EUball. Relationships Friends * Match- You scanned me? FINE! I WILL KILL YOU! (Plan fails) * USAball - Good friends. He is of cool guy. There are also many Polish immigrants in Chicagoball. Gib NASA so I can into space!!! * UKball - Helpful during war, bossy when employer. * Franceball - Good wine and help me reborn but surrended. * Vaticanball - Jan Pawel forever! * Bulgariaball - Good friends. Work together a lot. * Lithuaniaball - Long live the Commonwealth. * Canadaball - Great friend, gives maple syrup. * Argentinaball - National Day of The Pole! * South Koreaball - Aiming to become better friends with them in future. Believes Dokdo is Korean. Gib factories, plox! * Belarusball - Is of good friend. But also friends with Russia... * Italyball - Marsz, marsz, Dąbrowski, ''Z ziemi włoskiej do Polski Good friend, of gives me pizza and it's really good! Neutral * Germanyball - Grand mean His chancellor is Nazi! But he gibs me monies. * Russiaball - Successor of Soviet. Ghost of his father tried to spoil our relationships. Still wants to restore his Empire. But we both can into vodka and also equally strong hate gays, Fourth Reich Kraut and Ukraineball. He also brought a Pole to space. * Indonesiaball, Hesseball and Monacoball - Sneaky little flag stealers! Enemies * Nazi Germanyball - 'Fuck them, PRUSY SĄ POLSKIE, ŁUŻYCE SĄ POLSKIE, ŚLĄSK JEST POLSKI, DREZNO JEST POLSKIE, BERLIN JEST POLSKI, NORYMBERGA JEST POLSKA, MONACHIUM JEST POLSKIE, STUTTGART JEST POLSKI, FRANKFURT JEST POLSKI, KOLONIA JEST POLSKA, POMORZE TEŻ, GDAŃSK TEŻ a jak znowu spróbujecie germanizować Wielkopolskę to wpierdolimy wam gorzej niż w 1919 :), CAŁE NIEMCY SĄ POLSKIE!''' TOOK OUR PAINTINGS AND OTHER THINGS. THAT'S WHY POLAND IS POOR! NOT CUZ WE SUCK! * Soviet Unionball - Ruled me for 44 years. He was a very big bully. * Ukraineball - Remember Wołyń! Gib Lwów, Stanisławów and Tarnopol! Also, Remember 2012? * Reichtangle - KURWA DIES SHIET!!! * ISISball - STAY AWAY FROM ME! KURWA!!!!! * Schwarzyball - Will you return to your previous state? Gallery PDQuJsx.png V2eAZF3.png 2sNPvkR.png FxiIu8B.png CtTzrr3.png RXyEA7l.png Thats_not_Greenland.png 193atdcqkkuhkgif.gif 18692124.gif VcSllet.png Meincraft-polandball-israel.jpg PolandballExpress.png Ishlvts.png 901GSuK.gif Polandball did 911-0.png Polandball walking.gif|Polan walking Immigrant army.png comic929.png Gypsys_plan.png|Gypsys plan to get what he wants 1263582149474.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Poland stronk.png JB4w2hn.png poland_has_not_yet_perished_by_xseal-d5n07ov.jpg ZdfOtZa.png Polandball356.jpg 8mFjqQT.png Polandball355.png V8u8Zr5.png Poland card.png 1972311 10154071006075483 2189688135773348083 n.png|Polandball's flag colors are white top, red bottom (decret Polandball 2014) King of polannd.jpg Russiavodka.jpg TMBG (Visegrad 4) - Istanbul (Not Constantinople).png Better safe than Sorry.png Russia's meaning.png 23rd time's a charm.png A Tale of Four Islands (Java, Bali, Timor and Papua).png HZrysOm.png CQlB0fk.png KURWA tia.png Guess the Country with Poland (Episode 1).png Guess the Country with Poland (Episode 2).png Film Sofia!.png Gfg.png Kaka.png QqxLl4F.png SlovakiaintrudesPolandball&Hungary.jpg 5RYt26J.png 8ImQGEj.png Al2ek3uwe48x.png Invasions.png CANADAISNOTSORRY.jpg|Poland can into breaking sanity. damnit poland.png|Poland can into breaking sanity. netherlands.png|Poland can still into breaking sanity. islam.jpg|Poland must stop. remove-homosex_o_4258003.jpg|Polen. Stop. GJ9w0xx.png Germoiney needs better friends.jpg Forgiveness.jpg A voice in the dark.jpg 2014.jpg poland asks soviet a question.jpg poland cannot be the exist.png Planes.png Germoney why.png Crown.png Micronésia.png Germoney is busy.png Vodka.jpg Poland can into bullying.jpg czechy why.png because.jpg lesser known victim.jpg mein gott.png lonely lithuania.png xmas.png existence in the void.png Russia didnt read the checklist.png guess country with poland 1.png guess country with poland 2.png guess country with poland 3.png guess country with poland 4.png guess country with poland 5.png Je suis charlie.png Suprise anslush.png Between abusives.png|Sometimes, Poland feels "trapped" between Germany and Russia 16085 1538204646446817 8530585170527237356 n.png 10884409 770985419604615 66141039 n.jpg Polandballcannotintospaceagain.jpg 10877715 10204569335384801 4517504 n.jpg PolandballCoscience.png Polandball179 copy 2.png Polandball&India.png Germany&Denmark.png 1472991 702913036489694 7936285254183061803 n.png 10349945 1575992612612877 4985686384444446833 n.png Polandball&SouthAfrica.png PolandballvsGermanyBavariaandtherest.png 1546048 551553828273397 745901326 n.png|"AHEM!" SuperSmashPolandball.png PolandballisSurroundedinMurica.jpg PDkyXj7.png Polandball&FranceEvilPlan.gif 10966505 1565764940359521 919968389 n.jpg France&MuricaReconcile.png PolandballRestoresWorldOrder.jpg Swedencannotintologic.png SAV6RbH.png PolandballWikiaGoIcon.png Trivia Polack.png Sem Título.png 11016816 803233809767217 275025699006275654 n.jpg GwmOuXl.png Npb54LG.png 0UrF2nI.png H9WMXUC.png RzTDWbi.png.png German!.png 1390098022096.png Polan_breaks_sanity.png|frame|Poland breaks sanity one final time. MuZyxqo.png HhpFaQB.png Qeg6AIr.png Ryx1wcf.png KuHwCOw.png NIGbXLM.png Polan breaks sanity.png Gl7oCsM.png Comics.PNG Unihurk.png ModernPolishHistory.png txrckOY.png|Poland's Time Travel Adventure: Part 1 Reddit_Amsanc_Anczluss!.png|Anczluss! (Amsanc) Immigration Physics.png Food.png Bg0skeX.png qa7DNoS.png auQ84PZ.png V7HumMY.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg cCIE8Wg.png fLVliUe.png 3MXobUk.png dTVCVVd.png qgv5uVh.png N3nWRMn.png Niz0nlx.png ToiletLand.jpg Polandball komiks PNG.PNG S6ukqVN.png tUrDk4y.png GNEGs9J.png KDj7zER.png YxL6dNH.png 'gmU6jfG.png 's2chH6I.png Opera Mundi new.png QqvqLmb.png SQ9x6l1.png KM7jUxg.png XEfUwq6.png Ls6Ymi3.png GLxXkn4.png Y7dQ6gA.png 2zYuDBH.png Gr4YS00.png Switzerlandball_sneezes_in_train.png 60hfhy5.png 'zBYHWjs.png Squirl comic.png Vo0XLbD.png 8jL6f1Z.png TDLNa52.png 'aUKASy4.png ZYKGk6p.png 4zzwWQK.png MczCjUI.png 2xxrKHP.png V5QcgbP.png TYCRAOn.png YubPnK2.png Gx7ns4m.png 'iLbrG85.png 'n7hvwOC.png 3aUStp5.png 'mdtkMe9.png ZX4wt5p.png 'rzWLj6B.png Jso4IfH.png Br0jrGh.png Tl64SIh.png 'pEqSpSN.png 'yrYw3LS.png 5bAEYO4.png OVYEb6O.png 'yezxgdW.png 'm0CR404.png 'eI7HOiR.png VPmIOS8.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png A_little_group.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png 'uQHPzvJ.png 5PdsVGS.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png 1Qfauen.png 'zC2nCEV.png J4lhoYC.png Ask Siri-a! (For Mysterious).png QyUlo27.png OOOIV1F.png XasLdmU.png CBN5lcK.png 3DAPDA8.png GjU06d9.png Url-1.jpg XgCL7j0.png A5JXZ0l.png TC8UPmK.png 'kCcVmZY.png 'u9XOpYU.png 1c6iNhJ.png fPCaZZT.png Se3nr3d.png 5ZMsFNl.png lcIRwnp.png 7iXNpGQ.png lfayCa3.png 1vt3Nw1.png rRPmYnn.png nwVpOxE.png wtB1Rxj.png zRdAi6w.png Polski Scarf.png BVcsDcq.png GMgyyXX.png Poland-Ukraine.png UClmoX5.png Judeophobia.png 10984252 760360490714361 5663726950294445992 n.png KHM7u5W.png B4Pxgln.png ERcFRmc.png 'mko1Ez1.png Goa0Jhu.png Am question.png 10953524 418246488323975 239230066 n.jpg 4. Pennsylvanian Surname.png 10. Cheap Labour.png 12. Eurovision 2016.png 13. A Socialist Dinner.png 17. Polish Chopin Music.png Poland can into Europa.png ErQuQ4s.png Links *Facebook page }} cs:Polskoball de:Polenkugel el:Πολωνίαμπάλα (χαρακτήρας) eo:Pollandopilko es:Poloniaball fr:Pologneballe it:Poloniaball ko:폴란드공 (캐릭터) nah:Poloniatapayoli nl:Polenbal pl:Polandball pt:Polóniaball ru:Польша sco:Polandball (Character) zh:波兰球（國家） Category:Homosex Removers Category:EU Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Polandball Category:Eastern Europe Category:Red White Category:OSCE Category:Communist Removers Category:Catholic Category:Slavic Category:ISISball Haters Category:Can't Into Space Category:Independent Category:Polish Speaking Countryball Category:NATO Category:Nazi Removers Category:Orthodox Category:West Slavs Category:Central Europe Category:Kebab Removers Category:Vodka Removers Category:Bicolor Category:Baltic Region Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Male